


[podfic] The Good, The Bad, and The Bloody

by mightbeanasshole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Trans Female Character, Undercover Missions, fem!Jack, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say Mogar started as a cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Good, The Bad, and The Bloody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584057) by [TheQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen). 



> Podfic created with permission by TheQueen.  
> Visit their AO3 profile, and tumblr at thequeen117.tumblr.com

**Chapter 1**

**LENGTH: 15:22 •[Read the chapter here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4584057/chapters/10441482) • Download below**

> _They say Mogar started as a cop. And that’s the truth._
> 
> _Good friends. Good neighborhood. Good career. But crazy as fuck. That’s what everyone knew about Mogar._
> 
> _In the end it made sense, of course it did, that the kid from New Jersey just snapped. Got his hands on something that went boom and whipped out a whole precinct, taking two cops out with him. And of course he wouldn’t stop there. Not Mogar. He ran from New Jersey to DC. Had the whole country screaming and shaking in fear when he set a charge on the Washington Monument for shits and giggles. He left clues and some say it’s because he wanted to get caught and others argue because he liked watching them fail. In the end, it doesn’t matter because they couldn’t, but in the end Mogar didn’t blow it up because “it wasn’t worth it.”_

  
  
_[ ](http://mcdammit.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/TGTBATH-Chapter-1.mp3) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**LENGTH: 17:51 •[Read the chapter here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4584057/chapters/10579230) • Download below**

 

> _That night Michael dreams of walking._
> 
> _He’s in the country with nothing but old grass reaching up to his knees and the endless expansion of a blue sky above, stretching from horizon to horizon. The air is sweet with heat but soon it will give to rain. And he knows this in the same way we all know things in dreams. In the same way he knows he needs to walk west._
> 
> _He’s going to see the ocean._
> 
> _(And a part of him that exists in another world knows he’s seen the ocean, has felt the coolness of the water, has taught himself how to keep his head above pounding waves. But he also knows he needs to see it before it’s too late. Knows he needs to move.)_
> 
> _So he starts moving._

  
  
_[ ](http://mcdammit.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/tgtbatb-ch2.mp3) _


End file.
